


tony and may can’t cook and it shows

by Author_Incognito



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, tony and may are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: In which Tony and May attempt to make a cake. Keyword: attempt.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683541
Kudos: 36





	tony and may can’t cook and it shows

Peter looked at the mound of brown substance sitting before him on a silver platter that some may have called gross, unappetizing, or even _hazardous_. A single plastic fork lay beside the … _thing_ that lay before him, giving him the only clue as to what it could be, vague as that may be. Peter turned his gaze toward his aunt and his mentor. They are both wearing aprons and are covered in what appears to be flour and raw eggs. “Are you trying to kill me?”

May rolled her eyes and Tony had the decency to look offended. “ _No.”_ Tony crossed his arms over his chest. _“_ We’re trying to feed you a cake.”

Peter poked the mass tentatively with his finger. The texture of it was remarkably gooey. “Is that what it’s supposed to be? I thought it was some sort of … science project. Wait, did you guys make this?” 

“No, we ordered it from a bakery. _Yes_ , we _made_ it. And it took a long time, too” Tony stated as Peter wiped the cake residue off of his finger. 

“No offense, but why are you guys making a cake? You two are … not exactly the best in the kitchen. I mean, May I’ve lived with you for over half of my life, and I can’t remember a time where you’ve cooked where you haven’t burned _something._ And Tony … you once tried to feed me a smoothie with _motor oil_ in it.” Peter said. 

“Well,” Tony began, “In my own defense, Dum-e was actually the one who put the motor oil in your smoothie. “Now as for this,” he gestured down at the pathetic excuse for a cake, “I honestly don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah, why did you guys make this again? Is it somebody’s birthday and I forgot about it?” Peter asked. 

May chuckled. “No, sweetie. Tony and I have a small competition with Happy and Pepper to see who can make the best cake.” She brushed her hair out of her eyes. “As you can see it didn’t really turn out all that well.”

“No, no, no.” Tony replied in rapid succession. “This is just a test cake. We’re just getting warmed up.”

May turned toward him. “I thought Happy and Pepper were coming in less than an hour so that we could compare cakes?”

“No.” Tony insisted once more. “This is just practice. You and I can absolutely make a fantastic cake in … “ Tony sighed and shook his head. “No, you’re right. It’s impossible.”

Peter looked between them. “So … what are you going to do when they get here?”

May tells him, “Accept defeat.” at the exact same time that Tony says, “Ditch the evidence.” 

May glared at Tony. “And where do you suppose we put it? In the trash? They’ll be sure to see it if it’s in there.”

Tony looks around for a moment, eyes moving from the kitchen to the living room and back again. “We could chuck it out the window.” He suggests.

Peter groans. “You can’t just yeet an entire cake out the window Mr. Stark! It might land on someone!”

Tony stares at him. “I don’t know what that word means and I don’t think I want to.”

May interrupts him before Peter can explain exactly what the word means. “I am _not_ having a conversationwith my landlord about why a chocolate cake flew out of my window in the middle of the day.” 

“Fine.” Tony said, looking down at his feet. “We’ll keep the cake. But just so you two know Happy and Pepper are never going to let us live this down.” 

“I think if you tried to eat this cake you wouldn’t survive very long at all.” Peter said.

Tony whipped his head around toward him. “Hey–”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at stark-tony


End file.
